Echec et Mat
by Lowelie
Summary: "Aucun d'eux ne sait comment ils se sont retrouvés ici. Enfin, plutôt dans cette situation. Comme à son habitude, Inaho était venu rendre visite à Slaine dans cette prison où il était enfermé depuis l'arrêt de la guerre. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils se voulaient plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre."


_**Lewelie & co :**_Héhé ! Me voilà revenue dans une heure tardive de la nuit Juste un petit Pwp qui passait par là, au fond de ce gouffre qui me sert de tête :3 ! En espèrant qu'il vous plaise ! Laissez vos avis :D ! Bonne Lecture :) !

* * *

 _ **Echec et Mat...**_

Aucun d'eux ne sait comment ils se sont retrouvés ici. Enfin, plutôt dans cette situation. Comme à son habitude, Inaho était venu rendre visite à Slaine dans cette prison où il était enfermé depuis l'arrêt de la guerre. Tout ce qu'ils savaient, c'est qu'ils se voulaient plus que n'importe qui sur cette Terre. Inaho, tout en déplaçant une énième fois sa pièce d'échec sur un des carreaux blanc de l'échiquier posait sur la table de bois. Le son de ce dernier, faisait résonner aux oreilles du brun, une mélodie de pur plaisir intérieur. Celle de la domination tentatrice. Inaho voulait Slaine.

C'était un fait. Il l'aurait, peu importe l'avis de son rival. Le brun levait ses yeux, croisant le regard d'un bleu azur de son vis-à-vis. Slaine se mordait la lèvre inférieure, provoquant un léger claquement de langue à Inaho. Slaine le provoquait. Il le savait mieux que n'importe qui. L'argenté était un stratège redoutable, qui malgré lui, avait réussi à le mettre aux portes de la mort. Depuis ce jour, depuis ce jour où malgré le fait qu'il avait brandit ce simple pistolet pour se défendre, il ressentait l'envie de dominer Slaine.

Alors quand le bruit d'un second piont retentissait dans la pièce, Inaho ne pouvait le restreindre plus longtemps. Ce n' n'était pas de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour Slaine. Juste du désir, se pêcher dans lequel tous les hommes tombaient au bout d'un moment.

-Échec et mat Inaho Kaizuka. La voix de Slaine retentissait dans cette pièce vide, ou de simple rayon de soleil éclairer leur partie.

Inaho baissait le regard sur l'échiquier devant lui. Oui, il avait perdu. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps. Un sourire frustré se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Alors, il se levait, prêt à partir, quand Slaine lui attrapait la manche, un sourire innocent sur égayant son visage. Dans un geste simple, mais d'une douceur extrême, Slaine posait son front contre celui d'Inaho, les joues bouffies, comme un enfant boudeur.

-Orenji... la voix de Slaine, sonnait comme supliante aux oreilles d'Inaho.

Instinctivement, le brun caressait la joue droite de son vis à vis, tout en soufflant délicatement sur les lèvres roses pâles de l'ancien chevalier orbitaux. Cet homme le tentait. Il le savait plus que n'importe qui. Mais céder à la tentation reviendrait à montrer une part de faiblesse à ce dernier. Slaine lâchait la manche d'Inaho, remontant sur son bras, pour finalement entourait son cou, tout en collant son corps à celui du brun. L'argenté commençait à se frotter contre le corps de l'individus qui l'avait enfermé ici, provoquant à ce dernier quelques soupires de plaisirs.

-Oren-ji... La voix devenait saccadée, tandis que les frottements du corps de Slaine se faisait plus rapide contre celui d'Inaho.

L'oeil couleur marron d'Inaho devenait de plus en plus sérieux, puis ses mains agrippaient finalement la taille de ce corps tentateur. Alors, avec une certaine violence, il jetait à terre l'ancien comte Troyard, qui sous le choc avait fermé les yeux. Quand les yeux azur rencontraient une nouvelle fois l'oeil marron de celui qui semblait être son dominant, il ne pouvait s'empêchait d'être surpris par la lueur sauvage que laissait transparaître Inaho.

-Je ne serais pas tendre.

A ces derniers mots, Inaho fondait sur les lèvres de Slaine, avec un désir sauvage. Il les mordait, pour les léchait, et ensuite lui volait une nouvelle fois un baisé qui, n'ayant cessait de martyriser les pauvres lèvres roses pâles commençait à gonfler. N'attendant pas l'autorisation, le petit Kaizuka introduisait sa langue dans la cavité buccale de son ennemi, qui s'étoufais prèsque de cette sauvagerie. Alors, submergé par un plaisir sauvage, Slaine fermait les yeux, incitant sa propre langue à rejoindre sa consœur.

Pendant ce temps, Inaho glisait ses mains sous le tee-shirt vert foncé de Slaine, touchat sa peau froide. Tout en caressant ce corps qui lui était donner, il remontait ce tee-shirt, qui l'enleva, une fois leur échange terminait. Le brun s'attaquait aux petits bouts de chaire roses tendus d'exitation. Il les mordait, arrachant un cris de douleur à leur propriétaire. Comme pour se faire pardonner, il le léchait délicatement avant de venir le remordre une seconde fois. De sa main droite, Inaho décidait de pincer le téton libre, arrachant des couinements de douleurs mélangaient à quelque un de plaisirs.

Les bruits de Slaine, ne cessaient de se répercuter sur l'entrejambe du brun, qui se sentait de plus en plus excité. Inaho passait sa langue sur le corps légèrement musclé de son uke, qui se laissait faire. Un voile de larme avait recouvert les yeux du chevalier orbitaux, qui laissait échapper une respiration saccadait. Mais lorsque le garçon au cataphracte orange avait posé soudainement sa paume de main sur son érection, il laissait passé un gémissement de pure plaisir. Inaho avait les joues rougis. Voir Slaine, celui responsable de cette guerre dans l'espace totalement soumis à lui, l'excité plus que prévue.

Alors, dans un mouvement lent, sous le regard bleu azur de l'adolescent à la chevelure argenté, il enleva sa veste, puis déboutonnait un par un les boutons de sa chemise blanche, pour les déposer près de lui. Slaine se redraisser difficilement, posant de doux baisés sur cette peau qui lui était offerte. Tandis que Slaine s'attardait sur son torse, Inaho posait sa main droite sur le bas du dos de l'argenté, puis traçait, de son annulaire et majeur gauche, la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale, pour finalement se retrouver près l'intimité de Slaine. Ce dernier frissonnait en sentant les doigts du brun. Il soulevait la tête, regardant avec son regard voilé de larme, le seul œil visible de son futur.

-I-ina-

Tout en regardant les yeux de Slaine, Inaho enfonçait ses deux doigt à l'intérieur de ce dernier, qui lâchait une plainte, tout en mordant l'épaule de son dominant. Malgré ça, Inaho ne pouvait s'empêchait d'avoir un pincement au cœur en voyant les larmes de Slaine coulaient sur ses joues légèrement empourprées. Donc, comme pour se faire pardonner, Inaho venait lécher l'oreille de Slaine, le détendant alors. Les petits gémissements du garçon dans ses bras, l'incitait à bouger ses doigts avec une cadence qu'il s'était lui même imposé.

Sans retenue, Inaho allait de plus en plus vite, ne laissant pas le temps à Slaine de vraiment s'habituer à la présence des ses doigts en lui. L'argenté gémissait. Oui, il gémissait se plaisir qui monter en lui. Alors de son propre chef, il se soulevait, enlevant le bas de son uniforme de prisonnier, puis son boxer, pour finalement s'empalait lui même sur les doigts du jeune homme devant lui. Inaho, de sa main libre, venait saisir la taille de l'argenté, l'incitant à y aller plus fort, enfonçant ses doigts toujours lus profondément en lui.

Un cri plus fort que les autres retentissait dans la pièce, ce qui finissait par achever le Terrien de Vers, qui jouissait sur le torse du brun. Inaho, malgré les plaintes de son amant, enlevait ses doigts, pour finir par se déshabillait. Comme émerveillé, Slaine se mettait à quatre pattes, regardant avec un certain désir le membre dressait de plaisir d'Inaho. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir face à ce dernier. Dire que c'était lui qui lui procurer cette excitation. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Quand la main du brun lui tapotait légèrement la nuque, Slaine comprenait alors ce qu'il devait faire.

Sans attendre, sa langue venait caresser le gland du membre pulsant devant lui. Quelques soupires d'aises sortis de la bouche d'Inaho. Heureux, et se sentant de nouveau durcir, Slaine gobait le membre d'Inaho, arrachant au brun un gémissement de plaisir. Très vite, Slaine formait avec sa langue le contour du membre, pour finalement faire plusieurs vas et vient. Il sentait dans sa bouche, le membre d'Inaho grossir. Il aimait ça. Cette sensation de se sentir utile, ou même de se sentir désiré.

Il adorait ça. Alors quand sa bouche laissait le membre à l'air libre, Inaho soupirant d'aise lâchait un regard incompris sur Slaine. L'argenté portait ses mains sur le membre chaud de son brun, le forçant ainsi à décalotter. Une fois le gland bien en vue, Slaine reprenait sa tâche, s'affairant à faire gémir de plaisir Inaho, qui sous ce trop plein d'émotion agrippait les cheveux de Slaine qui gémissait.

Sentant sa limite arriver, le brun tirait sur les cheveux de l'argenté, remontant ses lèvres contre sa propre bouche. Tout en embrassant sauvagement le bouche de Slaine, Inaho le poussait violemment contre le carrelage froid ce qui provoqué chez les deux amants un gémissement de plaisir. Inaho s'introduisait en Slaine, qui laissait des plaintes étouffées à moitié par le baisé d'Inaho se faire entendre. Leurs lèvres se séparaient, alors, tout en étant essoufflé, Inaho s'approchait près de l'oreille de Slaine et y susurra de son ton neutre habituel qui faisait frissonner Slaine :

-Je vais te faire crier de plaisir tellement fort, que tu me suppliera de recommencer.

Slaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, puis tout en fermant les yeux, il sentait Inaho venir en lui, brusquement, ce qui lui arrachait un cri de douleur qui ne stoppait pas le brun. Ce dernier continuait à pilonner Slaine, jusqu'à finalement entendre des cris de purs plaisirs. L'argenté s'accrochait au épaules du brun, tandis que Inaho continuait de s'enfoncer toujours plus vite et plus profondément en Slaine. L'argenté criait à rompre ses cordes vocales, laissant tout le plaisir à Inaho d'entendre sa voix suppliante, lui demandant d'aller toujours plu vite, plus fort à surtout plus profondément.

Soudainement, Slaine écarquillait les yeux, puis un cris inattendu sortait de ses cordes vocales. Le brun souriait, continuant de pilonner cet endroit spéciale, cette boule de nœuds qui donnait de la puissance aux cri délicieux du l'argenter soumis à lui. Dans un dernier hélant, Inaho saisissait la verge de Slaine, lui appliquant des vas et viens aussi rapide que ses coups de reins. Tandis que les respirations devenaient saccadées, un derniers cries de plaisirs faisait retentir les cordes vocales de Slaine.

Sous une contraction violente de son corps, il se déversait une seconde fois sur le torse du brun, qui sentant son membre fiévreux de plaisir se faire contracter par l'anneau de chair de son amant qui durcit, se déverser à son tour à l'intérieur de Slaine. L'argenté lâchait les épaules de son brun, laissant son corps retombait lourdement contre le sol froid de sa prison. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre sa respiration. Inaho sortait finalement son membre de l'intérieur de Slaine, s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Leurs respirations se calmaient au bout de quelques minutes, laissant un silence agréable s'installer. Slaine souriait. Μoui, il souriait innocemment comme un enfant, sentant comme un manque en lui. Un rire lui échappait tandis qu'Inaho s'accouder pour le regarder. Slaine plantait alors sont regard azur dans l'œil de son vis à vis, sautant à son cou. Il souriait parce qu'il le sentait, il avait perdu la partie encore une fois. Tout en regardant Inaho, il sortait cette phrase, qui ne pouvait que le faire sourire.

-Encore !

Tout en voyant le sourire innocent de Slaine, Inaho ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, alors avant de capturer ses lèvres une autre fois, il soufflait dans le silence de la pièce, une dernière phrase marquant le début d'une nouvelle partie qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire.

-Echec et mat Slaine Troyard.

* * *

Bonne nuit/ Bonne journée à tout le monde ! Bisou baveux :*


End file.
